Inventing A Solution (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: A request for Skye Prower 2016. After a fight with Eggman nearly costs the heroes of Sonic Boom their lives, Tails decides to unveil a new project that he's been working on. But Eggman has his own little secret weapon to counteract it. Read and review. Please, no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to Sonic, Sonic Boom, or Mortal Kombat. All rights go to their respective companies and associates. The one-shot is mine, and comes from an idea from Skye Prower 2016.**

 **So, here we are with another one-shot from my good buddy, Skye. Although the other ones that I did for him had some base, this one isn't actually based on an episode of Sonic Boom. It just takes place in that universe, so the character's looks in this one shot will be their looks from Sonic Boom. With that in mind, I hope that you all enjoy.**

* * *

Ah... Seaside Island. A peaceful place, filled with many strange and interesting inhabitants and brimming with light and fun. Granted, the reason that it is so peaceful is because of the five individuals who keep it as such: Sonic, the cerulean speedster; Knuckles, the strong echidna; Sticks, the unpredictable badger; Amy Rose, the hammer-wielding hedgehog; and finally, Tails, the genius fox.

And whilst Seaside Island is usually a peaceful place, the island's sworn enemy named Dr. Eggman was seeking to eliminate said peace as he stomped onto the island in a large robot. It matched the red and yellow colour scheme of Eggman's usual robotic fair, and was large and blocky in appearance. But despite its bulk, it was a more than worthy adversary.

Eggman laughed evilly. "Let's take this new Bulk Bot for a spin..." he said. "Thrust, engage!"

By his command, the large robot that he rode on sped up and moved quickly through the island, its motions mimicking those of an athlete running a 500 metre dash as it moved fast, despite its bulky appearance.

Meanwhile, at Meh Burger, four of the five protectors of Seaside Island were having an argument whilst eating some grub, with crumbs of food landing on the floor as some rushed to speak over the top of others.

"I'm just saying that it's a bad idea!" said Sonic.

"It totally is not!" said Knuckles. "You could pull it off! You've got the strength for it!"

"No, you have the strength for it!" Sonic said, emphasising the second word of that sentence as he looked at Knuckles.

"I already know that!" Knuckles said.

"It doesn't matter who's stronger," said Amy. "It's still a bad idea!"

"We should wait on Tails' verdict!" Sticks pointed out.

"Hope we don't wait too much longer," said Sonic. "Seriously, how long does it take to grab some cokes."

"It's Meh Burger," Amy reminded. "We spent almost half an hour just getting our food because one of the cookers exploded."

Soon, Tails was walking over with their drinks. "Sorry, guys. The drinks machine had a malfunction, so I had to fix it up."

"That explains that little stain on your cheek," Amy pointed.

Tails lapped at the side of his cheek, but was unable to reach it. He soon gave in and used his tails to wipe his face before sitting down. "So, what's wrong? I heard you guys yelling about something."

"We were having a serious discussion over whether or not Sonic could do a flip on his own without using his speed powers," Sticks said.

"Ah, yes. The question that everyone needs an answer to," said Tails.

"Oh, you didn't hear the tricky part," Sonic said. "I have to perform said flip whilst holding both trays of food in my arms."

"It'll be easier to do now that we've almost finished eating," Sticks said.

"That doesn't mean that he's going to do it," Amy said, before glancing at Sonic. "Right?"

Sonic paused as he ate some fries. "Right, of course. I'm not that dumb."

"I am!" Knuckles said. "Wait... no, I got that right."

Sonic shook his head and turned back to Tails. "So, we've got two for it and two against, and we need a tiebreaker."

"Well... it would be fun to try it," said the yellow fox.

"Seriously?" Sonic said. "That would be a major misuse of my powers."

"Sonic, I once saw you run twenty laps around the whole island just to not get caught in a game of tag," Tails said. "If that's not a misuse of your powers, then I don't know what is."

"You guys are honestly, truthfully asking me to give this a shot?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"Yes," the others replied.

"Et tu, Amy?" Sonic pouted.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," the pink hedgehog rolled her eyes. "Come on, give it a try!"

Sonic sighed and picked up the two trays, but was told to wait as the others put their food on the trays. Sonic shook his head and stood back. "Okay, you guys ready?"

"Yeah!"

Before he could attempt it, there was a loud rumbling, sounding off thunderously through the ground. The initial boom of it caused Sonic to panic and almost lose the food, but he managed to compose himself and place it on the table.

"Sorry," he shrugged. "Looks like there's not going to be any flips today."

"Aw..." the others pouted before standing up, sticking together.

They all readied themselves for battle, and the other people eating at Meh Burger soon panicked and began running away. Soon, a small army of Eggman's robots came into view, and the heroes began fighting with them.

Knuckles started by picking up two Crab-Meats and smashing them together before using one of their shells as a disk. He hurled it at a bunch of Moto-Bugs, slicing them in half and causing them to explode. A Buzz Bomber then began shooting at the red echidna, but a boomerang from Sticks felled the bee-like bot.

"Thanks for the save!" Knuckles said.

Sticks replied with a thumbs-up, but quickly turned her attention to the robots approaching her from behind, she managed to fight a couple of them off, but was soon swarmed by them. Luckily, a familiar high-pitched zipping noise appeared to help her out, and Sonic helped the badger up from the ground.

"You good?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm good." Then there was another large rumble, causing the robots to scatter. "That? That is not good."

Sonic and the others looked up as the large bulky robot came into view, Eggman in the cockpit and laughing. "Ahahaha! What do you think of my Bulk Bot?"

"I think it's another overcompensation!" Tails said.

"That was a rhetorical question, but thank you for answering!" Eggman said, moving his robot surprisingly fast to attack the heroes.

The robot started by trying to throw a punch at Sonic, but he used his speed to dodge the incoming blow. The Bulk Bot quickly lifted his hand and span it around to slap Sonic with a backhand, landing and causing the blue hedgehog to go flying.

"Sonic!" Amy cried, rushing over to him.

"I'll be fine," Sonic said, getting up quickly. "Go help the others."

Amy nodded, and as she and Sonic moved forward to help out, the male hedgehog started to get dizzy. He shook it off and refocused himself, joining Amy and their friends in the fight against the large robot.

Amy started by attacking its legs with her hammer, swinging hard but barely making a dent. The Bulk Bot saw her attacking it and swung its leg to try and kick Amy away, but narrowly missed. It proceeded to move its leg back, but it was caught by Knuckles, who tried to wrestle the robot onto its back.

"Come on, you big lug!" Knuckles strained. "And that's coming from me!"

The robot didn't move, and Eggman snickered and pressed some buttons. After he did, a bunch of flames shot out from the robot's foot, burning Knuckles square in the face, causing him to let go and stop, drop, and roll.

"Looks like you're burning up!" Eggman laughed. He turned to see Orbot and Cubot face-palm and just sigh. "Oh, come off of it!"

Knuckles soon waved his hands over his face as he stopped burning, and growled, dashing forward and jumping on the robot's back. He lifted a hand away and delivered a punch to the small of the Bulk Bot's back, causing Eggman to use the robot's arms to try and swat Knuckles away as if he were a fly.

The red echidna managed to evade, even fighting one off, but Eggman shrugged and typed in another combination of buttons, this time causing the thrusters on its back to open and activate, once again blasting the echidna away and setting him alight.

"I'm starting to feel like this is too easy," Eggman pondered as a pair of boomerangs clanged off of his cockpit window.

Sonic, after a few failed attack attempts, turned to see Tails. "You know, you haven't done a whole bunch during this fight."

"I'm trying to think of a strategy..." the yellow fox replied, before snapping his fingers. "I've got it! Sonic, you distract him! We can't take it out from the outside, so I need a window to get in!"

"I already tried the window!" Sticks reminded, jumping to evade another attack.

"You threw a curved wooden stick at it," Sonic said. "That's like throwing a foam ball at a brick wall."

"Good rhyme," Sticks said. "But... ah, you're right. I can't even argue with that."

Sonic smiled, looking at Tails. "So, I distract him, you try to take him out?"

"If it works," Tails shrugged. "Knuckles!" he called.

"Yeah?" the red echidna asked.

"I need you to punch open a hole in the robot! Preferably in its back!"

"And get burned to a crisp again?"

"Just do it!" Tails yelled.

Knuckles sighed. "Fine. But you owe me a Meh Burger!"

The red echidna then moved to attack the robot from behind, jumping on its back again. Instead of staying in one place, he moved about, finding the engines on its back. He felt them start to rumble to life, so he quickly attacked, punching as hard as he could with his limited time-frame.

"Get off of there, you!" Eggman groaned.

He tried to activate the thrust panels on his robot to blast the pesky echidna away, but he had no such luck. With each consecutive button that he pressed, it failed, as Knuckles punched that engine out to further disable the robot.

"Come on!" Eggman grunted.

Knuckles smiled and jumped away, rolling to dodge an attempted mule kick. "Tails! I made you an opening!"

"All right, that's my cue!" Sonic said. He used his speed and started running circles around Eggman's robot, causing the doctor inside to focus on him.

"Oh, what now..." Eggman complained.

"It's fair to say that they're getting into his head," said Orbot.

"Do you want to be turned into spare parts for my next experiment?" Eggman growled.

"N-No..."

"Then shut up!" The evil scientist then began clacking on more buttons on his robot, eventually finding what he was looking for. "And... boom!"

His robot crouched down, and its arms moved upwards, its block-shaped hands and fingers dissolving inwards to appear as some sort of cannon. Eggman, still inside, aimed the cannon at the ground close to the robot's feet and fired a cannonball, just barely missing Sonic.

"Whoa!" the blue hedgehog said. "Tails, you'd better get to work here!"

Tails nodded and started flying over, but saw the cannon aimed at him. Instead of shooting a cannonball, it fired a laser at the flying fox. Tails made an attempt to dodge, accidentally causing the laser to redirect over his friends.

"Watch it, Tails!" Amy complained.

"Sorry!" Tails replied. "Sticks, Knuckles! Sabotage the cannon!"

"Got it!" Sticks replied with a salute.

"We'll need to wait for the laser to shut down, though!" Tails warned.

"Yeah, like we're going to do that!" Sticks laughed.

The badger then moved to jump up the robot, using her agility to hop up to the cannon on the robot. Knuckles joined her, using his own impressive climbing skills to reach the metallic summit. He nodded to Sticks before grabbing the cannon from behind and pushing inwards with his hands, causing it to start to compress. Sticks took her chance to throw a small spear down the edge of the cannon before jumping off with Knuckles.

Eggman, not noticing the cannon being assaulted as he was too focused on Tails. He pressed the button to fire his laser, but when nothing happened, he looked around in anger at his monitors. He noticed that his cannon was offline, and slammed his fist on the panel in front of him.

"Oh, sure," said Cubot. "Destroy more of the robot that you made from the inside!"

"Zip it, junk-head!" Eggman warned. He looked back to his window to see that Tails wasn't there any more. "Where did that infernal fox fly off to?!"

"Oh, nowhere," Tails said from behind Eggman.

The doctor turned around with a jump, causing Orbot and Cubot to do the same. "How'd you get in here?"

"Eh, I have my ways," Tails said. "I mean, this robot is gigantic, but easy enough to navigate around. And plus, you have no internal security countermeasures to try and stop me, so."

"Listen here, you little-"

Eggman was cut off as Tails flew around Eggman and his robots in circles, using his electric whip as a rope to tie them up. "You stay put," the fox said, walking up to the main control panel. "All right... this should be easy enough to figure out..."

"He'll never figure out that the password is 3GGM4N!" Cubot said loudly. He earned a glare from both Eggman and Orbot, and he just sighed. "Oh... right..."

"Thanks," Tails said, typing in the password. He then found the kill switch and activated it, shutting down all of the robot's systems permanently. "Why would you put a kill command in your own robot?" he asked Eggman.

"Uh... just in case stuff like this happens," the doctor said.

"Makes sense," Tails agreed. "I think that tying it in to the self-destruct was a bit of a misstep, though."

"I make a lot of those," Eggman said. "Now, are you going to untie me?"

Tails sighed and removed his whip from Eggman and his robots before speaking. "You have... 1 minute to escape before it blows up completely."

"Thank you," the doctor replied. He then opened a secret panel to the roof of his robot and flew his Egg Mobile up it, making sure to leave Tails behind. "I'll get you and your friends next time!" he called, shaking his fist before flying off.

Tails nodded and waved goodbye before also flying out of the robot. He looked for his friends and saw them hiding behind a rock. He joined them, waiting for the robot to explode. When it did, he earned a slap on the back of the head.

"Ow!" he complained. "What was that for?"

"You almost got us killed!" said Sticks, being the one who had slapped him. "You took too long with your plan!"

"It was a new robot, and it was pretty tough to handle," Sonic said. "Leave him alone."

"I almost got my dreads burned off!" said Knuckles, gesturing to the locks on his head.

"And I..." Amy began. "Well, I didn't do much. I guess I kinda helped weaken the robot's legs with my hammer?"

"Yeah, there really wasn't a lot of focus on you," Tails noticed, shaking his head. "Anyway, guys, don't worry about what just happened. I mean, we won, right?"

"Yeah, but we almost didn't," said Sticks. "We have a flawless streak against Eggman, and I'd like to see that continued."

"I know," the yellow fox smiled. "Don't worry, though; I've got something pretty special planned for the next encounter."

"You'd better," Knuckles said. "But, remember, you owe me a Meh Burger."

"Fine..." Tails playfully sighed.

As the heroes went to get their celebratory food despite the fact that they just ate, Eggman had just made it back to his private island, flying through the rooftop entrance of his building to his main room.

"Did you get what you needed?" Orbot asked.

Eggman nodded, pressing some buttons on his keyboard. "I think that it might be time..." He handed Orbot a key. "Free him."

The red robot nodded, hovering over to a wall on the far side of the room. Using the small key that he had, he inserted it into the slot on a small side panel of the wall. After he did, he stood aside, letting the wall open up.

Eggman looked over and smiled at his newest creation. He then quickly typed into his keyboard, and the robot awakened, showing a pair of dark red eyes, the rest of him still clouded in dim shadow. Eggman typed more, and his creation was brought out more into the light, appearing as a metallic version of the doctor's sworn nemesis.

"Metal Sonic..." Eggman smiled.

"What is your command, my master?" the robot asked.

"I need you to study these combat clips of these five here," Eggman said.

Metal Sonic looked and analysed them for about five seconds before speaking back up. "Data downloaded on Sonic the hedgehog, Tails the fox, Amy Rose, Knuckles the echidna, and Sticks the badger. Combat moves downloaded. Personality traits disregarded. Need for chilli-dogs... not necessary."

"He's perfect!" Eggman smiled.

"I mean, he's got an intimidating look and such, but what does he have that we don't?" Cubot asked.

"Fighting capability, full-on flight that isn't just hovering, superhuman speed and strength, made of stronger material than you two, and also, you know, actual competency," Eggman rattled off.

"Okay, but I meant besides that," Cubot muttered.

Eggman smiled. "Tomorrow, we begin our next attack on Seaside Island," he said to Metal Sonic. "Go back to your chamber to rest."

"Yes, sir," the blue robot nodded. He then flew back to his chamber, and after he was fully inside, Eggman snatched the key from Orbot and locked the chamber himself.

"Orbot, Cubot, I want you two to make sure that we have a full army of robots to back us up," Eggman said, turning to his two minions.

"Yes, sir," they both replied in unison before leaving.

"That... that was creepy," Eggman said.

The next day, Sonic and co were relaxing at his house, sharing a pepperoni pizza amongst them. They managed to make it a ten slice deal, with all of them getting two slices each, and shared them around the table as they spoke.

"So, how's that new thing that you're working on, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Actually, there's just a few more tweaks before it's ready to go," Tails said. "After what happened yesterday, I stayed up all night working on it."

"What are those tweaks, exactly?" asked Sticks.

"It hasn't been brought out into the field just yet," said Tails. "Having said that, I did add a modification on my watch to call it whenever I so wish."

"Are you sure that those tweaks weren't to make it attack me because it's a machine and it knows my agenda against machines is the fact that they have an agenda against me?"

"Um..." Tails hesitated. "N-No... they weren't. They're just to help us fight the bad guys, that's all."

"Oh," Sticks nodded. "Okay. Just making sure."

Tails waved it off and was in the middle of taking another bite of his pizza when he heard a rumbling. "Uh... everyone felt that, right?"

"Oh, that loud rumble that made me almost bite my tongue?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, that one," Sonic shook his head. "Come on. Let's see what Egghead has planned for us this time."

The others stand up with him, but Knuckles makes a point to bring his second pizza slice with him, eating it on the way there. They soon found themselves in the main village, with Eggman flying around and commanding his smaller robots to attack the village.

"Smaller robots! Attack the village!" Eggman called.

"They do have names, you know," said Cubot.

"So do you two, and yet it's easier to call you incompetent imbeciles," Eggman grunted.

"Awesome alliteration!" Sonic called. "But you best be aware that we'll beat your butt."

"When did you turn into the smart one?" Eggman smirked. "Smaller robots! Attack Sonic and his pesky friends!"

"Dang it," Sonic said. "He found out the name of my secret TV show. We must stop him!"

"Even the pesky part?" Amy asked.

"I can change it to something better," Sonic grinned. "Come on! Let's scrap his metal!"

"Could you change that last line to something better?" Sticks asked.

"Um... let's scramble his eggs?"

"I'm not saying that it was worse, but..."

Sonic shook his head and went to attack a group of Eggman's robots. He started by zipping into the air and using his homing attack to smash into some Buzz Bombers, breaking them to pieces. Once he landed on the ground, he lined up a group of Crab-Meat bots and smashed through them all in a straight line.

"Anyone up for lobster later?" Knuckles asked.

"Eh, I never liked crustacean," said Sticks. "Doesn't go down well for me."

The badger then found herself taking on some nearby Moto-Bugs, and she spun around to hit them with her boomerangs, turning into the spin to help the force of her strikes. After a few moments, the robots in question fell down, immobile.

"You don't mess with a ninja badger!" Amy smiled. "Or even with a regular badger. They're crazy."

"That we are!" Sticks replied.

The pink hedgehog smiled, but was forced to turn around when a blast from a Buzz Bomber nearly hit her head. She growled and jumped up, swinging her hammer hard into both of them from the side, smashing them into a nearby hill and causing them to explode together. When she landed, she turned her hammer to smash it on the ground, clearing out and knocking over a group of Crab-Meat bots.

"Would you say that they're tired enough yet?" Cubot asked, witnessing the heroes fight off waves off Eggman's foot soldiers.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Eggman smiled.

"Your hubris could be your downfall, sir," Orbot warned.

"And your constant yapping will be your one way ticket to a junkyard," Eggman replied, reaching for his watch and pressing a button.

On cue, all of Eggman's remaining robots in the field started to turn and run away. This caught the heroes' attention, as they looked around but didn't see anything. That was until Knuckles looked up at the sky and saw a few Buzz Bombers flying overhead, carrying a metallic box with them.

"What in the..." Sonic started.

The box was dropped with a loud clunky thud. The bee robots that had brought it with them hastily moved to open the front of the box. When they did, they made it a point to quickly move away, knowing what was about to happen.

"What's got them all panicky?" asked Knuckles. "Maybe it's a mama bee bot?"

"You do know that robots can't reproduce, right?" said Amy.

"They can't?!" Knuckles asked, shocked.

"I'm going to assume that you were being sarcastic."

"I don't think that he was," Sonic mumbled.

The first thing that the heroes saw was a pair of dark red eyes, glowing through to them. Then next thing that they saw was the figure containing those eyes slowly walking out towards them, its metal feet clanking with each step on the ground before it came out into the light.

"Whoa..." Sonic said. "It's like me, but... metal..."

Knuckles began playing some air guitar, but was stopped by Amy, who looked up at Eggman. "What is this supposed to be?"

Eggman replied with an evil laugh. "This is Metal Sonic! And he's the toughest challenge that you will ever face!"

"Let me guess; you went with the old adage of anything I can do, he can do better?"

"Precisely."

"Then let's put that theory into practise," Sonic said, zipping to attack Metal Sonic immediately after speaking... only to be met with a strong backhand, causing him to hurtle back to his friends. "Okay... too much practise..."

"I'll take care of him!" Knuckles said, rushing for the metal hedgehog.

The red echidna was surprised when the shinier chrome version of his friend suddenly crouched down and started spinning in circles. Metal Sonic then rushed forward and bulldozed Knuckles over, sending him flying into the air.

"That's my Spin Dash!" Sonic said.

"Eggman must have made the robot to copy Sonic's moves!" Tails surmised.

"Oh no, you don't!" Amy said, leaping forward to smash Metal Sonic with her hammer.

But, much like everyone else, she was soon surprised when Metal Sonic formed his own hammer. As Amy swung her own, she pulled back when she saw the robot's larger, much more sinister looking weapon. Metal Sonic then swatted Amy's hammer away like it was a toy mallet, before swinging back the other way, sending Amy careening to her friends.

"Amy!" Sonic said, helping her up. "Are you okay?"

The pink hedgehog nodded. "I'm fine..."

"That's it!" Sticks said.

"Oh, come on, now," Eggman chuckled. "This is starting to get somewhat repetitive."

"You do know that Sticks is the most unpredictable member of our gang, right?" Sonic said.

"Well, let's see what happens," Eggman said. Sticks rushed forward, and Eggman spoke, giving a running commentary on the battle between the badger and Metal Sonic. "First, she's going to swing with her boomerangs," And she did, missing completely thanks to a dodge from Metal Sonic. "Then she's going to try and aim low with a kick." Once again, she did, but was dodged and knocked onto her back. "And then Metal Sonic is going to lift your pesky badger friend up and toss her like trash over to you."

"Hey, we badgers don't deal with trash," Sticks weakly defended before being tossed away by Metal Sonic.

"You literally live in a den made of soil and mud," Sonic pointed out as Sticks landed near his feet.

"That... that didn't really help my case..." Sticks said. "Could have done with less of that, thank you."

Eggman laughed wickedly and saw Tails. "Let me guess," the mad doctor began, "you're going to try and fight now, right? Maybe you'll start by flying and using that laser lasso of yours? Ooh, I know! You should get your plane!"

"Actually," Tails spoke, "I've got something planned that even you won't expect."

"And what would that be?"

"The solution to this problem," Tails smiled. "Drop it! Now!"

Tails' friends as well as Eggman were all confused and looked upwards. They spotted Tails' plane with a box attached to it, and said box dropped from the plane directly onto the ground with a loud thud.

"You're not the only one who can invent cool robots," Tails smiled.

"That stupid metal me isn't that cool..." Sonic pouted.

Tails chuckled at that and turned to walk over to the box. He typed in a code at the front of it, and his own robot walked out from the box. It was rather tall, appearing to be humanoid, and it had yellow armour with black and green accents, as well as what appeared to be some dreadlocks in a ponytail sticking from the back of its head.

"Eggman," said Tails, "meet Cyrax."

Cyrax turned to Tails. "Is this the doctor?"

"That's him," confirmed the yellow fox.

"Wait... what is this?" Eggman said.

"Oh, well, you know how you copied all of your available information about all of us to Metal Sonic? I did the same to you for Cyrax." Tails couldn't hide his smirk. "I also gave him more personality traits beyond an evil scowl."

"So, you think that because you brought a robot of your own that you'll beat mine?" Eggman asked.

"I'm banking on it," Tails shrugged. "Cyrax? Let's show this wannabe best friend up!"

"What should we do?" Sonic asked.

"You're letting me take the lead?" the two-tailed fox replied.

"You're the one who built the cool robot, dude," Sonic grinned. "We'll leave you to your plan."

Tails nodded, then looked to Cyrax, who moved forward to battle Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic tried his copied Spin Dash at first, but was surprised when Cyrax turned under it with one leg and did an arcing upwards kick, knocking Metal Sonic into the air. Cyrax then did a quick teleport into the sky, his body parts splitting up only to reform when he caught up to Metal Sonic. Whilst in midair, Cyrax opened his chest piece to summon a saw-blade from his chest, firing it out to cause Metal Sonic to fall to the ground. The yellow robot then closed and opened his chest, using a green energy net to keep Metal Sonic pinned before opening his chest one more time, this time to drop a group of bombs down on Metal Sonic.

"Oh no..." Metal Sonic said.

"Huh," Knuckles said. "That sounds familiar."

As he spoke, the bombs exploded, causing a massive wave of fire and smoke to shoot skywards. After the dust cleared, Metal Sonic was still there, but severely damaged and dismantled, his eyes closing at he spoke.

"Error... core system... dis-disrupted... shutting down... emergency... shutting down..."

Eggman quickly gulped and picked up Metal Sonic, looking him over. "You'll be fine..." He looked over to Tails. "Your robot might be impressive, but this isn't the end for Metal Sonic! Or for me!"

"You know, you really should learn to pack it in," said Tails.

"I'm way too persistent to do that!" Eggman said, quickly flying away, the rest of his robot army joining him.

Tails smirked, turning to Cyrax. "Good job, buddy."

"Thank you, Tails," the yellow robot replied.

"Could we bring him to each fight?" asked Knuckles. "It'd make things so much easier."

The others laughed at that before the yellow fox spoke. "All right, Meh Burger is on me."

"Actually, it's on me," said Sonic. "You made the cool robot, and you saved the day."

"Could have done it sooner," Sticks threw in.

The blue hedgehog gave her a brief glare before turning back to Tails. "Come on. Let's get some grub."

"What about Cyrax?" asked Amy.

"Oh, he eats," Tails said. "Not food, though. He needs a handy oil or energy source."

"We'll get him past the counter at Meh Burger and let him drain from the grills there," Sonic said. "It might even improve the food."

The others all nodded and laughed in agreement, heading straight for their preferred eatery. As they did, Tails thought of how happy he was to have made a robot like Cyrax. With him on the team, Eggman would never be a problem for them again.

* * *

 **So... that's it. As I said, it's not based on any actual episode of Sonic Boom. As for Cyrax's look, try to picture his Mortal Kombat: Armageddon appearance. And his moves from that game, although I added his Energy Net myself because it's his most recognisable move in the MK franchise. Anyway, I'll see you guys for the next edition of Cyber Riders. Take care, and stay tuned.**


End file.
